Ámame o muere, cielo
by To Wonderland
Summary: Isabella y Edward Cullen, son un matrimonio como cualquier otro, o eso parece al exterior, ya que ambos son agentes secretos pero eso no lo sabe el otro, ¿Qué ocurría si por azares del destino ambos se enteran de la 'noble' profesión del otro? ¿Se quedarían juntos o cumplirían con su misión la cual es matar a su pareja? ¿Serán a excepción de 'Hasta que la muerte los separe"?
1. Prefacio

_La trama no me pertenece, las modificaciones a esta historia sí, los personajes son de Steph Meyer..._

* * *

**_Años antes_**

_**Bella POV.-**_

Avanzó despreocupadamente por los estrechos pasillos de ese hotel mientras escucho las sirenas de la ambulancia y la patrulla de policía sonar, al parecer nadie sabe como pero Laurente Laurentis está muerto, fue asesinado por una hermosa rubia, de la cual no se sabe nada, escucho como alguien se dirige a mí, pero no volteó finjo no haberlo escuchado es imposible que crean que yo lo hice, pues mi película rubia había sido aventada al río y no deje ninguna huella, ningún cabo suelto, escucho pisadas detrás de mí, pero aun así no aminoro mi caminar, cuando estoy a punto de llegar al elevador dos hombres altos me detienen.

- Señorita se le cayó su mascada- Dice uno de ellos mirando me arriba a abajo, ambos trabajaban para Laurentis.

- Oh, pero que despistada soy, no me di cuenta gracias.- Agradezco, la mirada de uno de ellos se vuelve más fría, me ha reconocido, rápidamente me alejo y pido el elevador el cual se encuentra sólo, ambos me siguen, me descubrieron. Pido el piso tercer piso suficiente tiempo tendré, cubro con mi mascada la cámara, mientras los hombres entran, al cerrarse las puertas comienza la acción uno de ellos me toma de las solapas del abrigo, al hacerlo me ayuda a poder golpearlo en pleno cuello impidiéndole respirar, aúlla de dolor mientras me tira, el otro me toma por lo cabellos, pero sólo segundos antes de que dos disparos con silenciador lo mate, y al otro no hace falta más que tomar con mis manos ambos extremos de su cabeza y moverlo hacia el mismo lado rompiéndole el cuello, seleccionó el tercer piso y salgo de este, gracias a dos este piso no contaba con cámaras, camino por el pasillo y doy vuelta por este en busca de las escaleras hasta que escucho un grito de ayuda, miro para todos lados hasta que veo una habitación emparejada en la cual entró.

Es muy parecida a la mía sólo que está no cuenta con balcón, cierro con cuidado la puerta al no escuchar ruidos en la habitación, pero sí ruidos en el pasillo pidiendo ayuda.

Me recargo en la puerta con delicadeza, no entendía como se habían dado cuenta de que yo había sido y peor aún, había perdido mi mascada nueva.

- ¿Disculpa?- Escuche una voz aterciopelada detrás de mí, no lo había escucho.

Me giro con rapidez y lo miro primero a su varonil rostro, luego desciendo mi mirada hasta su pecho desnudo, sólo trae puesta una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y otra entre sus anchos hombros. De dos cosas estoy segura, la primera es que él está como quiere y la segunda es que esa minúscula toalla deja muy poco a mi gran imaginación.

- Yo siento mucho haber entrado así, es que al parecer hubo un accidente en el elevador y me pone nerviosa, creí que está era mi habitación- Mentí agachando la mirada para hacerla más creíble.- Discúlpame sí te ocasione algún problema o susto.- Dije sinceramente.

- No hay ningún problema, no diario entra una mujer tan hermosa a mi habitación- Respondió mirándome con galantería.- Mi nombre es...- Lo interrumpí.

- Me tengo que ir- Hable con rapidez cuando escuche la voz de un oficial queriendo pruebas.

- Al menos dime tú nombre- Pidió cuando yo estaba a punto de salir de la habitación.

- No por ahora cariño, mejor para la próxima- Salí de la habitación y mire como un oficial que terminaba de interrogar a una alterada mujer se acercaba a mí.

- Oh vámonos, al menos no me merezco tú nombre- Sonreí a mi cobrizo amigo antes de tomarlo por el cuello y plantarle un beso en los labios, el cual en pocos segundos se volvió demandante.

- Confórmate con eso- Respondí mirando sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, me alce antes de susurrar al lado de su oído- Al fin y al cabo nunca más nos volveremos a ver.

Dije esto sin saber cuan equivocada estaría.

* * *

Bien, como ya se dieron cuenta, esta historia es mucho muy parecida a la película de Sr. y Sra. Smith, y sí algunas partes serán PARECIDAS, pero ojo mi alocada mente y yo, le hemos hecho muchisimas modificaciones, esta novela, no tendrá muchos capítulos...

Bueno pues diganme que les ha parecido.

Dejenme un lindo**_ Review_** para que me digan que les parecio el capitulo!

_**Astoria Eaton Cullen Potter**_


	2. Reencuentro

**_BELLA POV.-_**

Mire a mi reflejo nerviosa cosa que nunca antes había hecho, yo no era así, pero sabía el porqué de mi situación, hoy se llevaría la misión más difícil de mi vida, mi boda, por primera vez me casaría sin ganas de matar a mi marido, es decir, está vez no sería por trabajo, sino por amor. Si tan sólo tres meses y medio atrás me hubiesen dicho que hoy me casaría y por amor, lo golpearía tan fuerte que estaría ahorita en coma. Suspire al recordar cuando en realidad empezó todo.

* * *

FLASH BACK

- ¡Mierda! Maldito carrito, odio hacer las compras- Maldije mientras batallaba con el carrito, cuando llegue hasta el área de cereales me puse a buscar ese asqueroso cereal de trigo y avena que Lindsey me había pedido que llevara a su departamento, para mi todos eran iguales. Todos servían para lo mismo, para comer, después de cinco minutos pensando cual tomar opte por llevar una caja de las tres opciones que tenía, mientras pasaba por los pasillos iba tomando ciertas cosas de ellos, traía ya el carrito entero de galletas, cereales, congelados, pastas, frutas, leche, dulces, bebidas y comida para Félix el hurón de Daisy y apenas había cruzado a mitad del supermercado, gracias a nuestro trabajo ganábamos bien, por lo que no me importaba gastar; por ir viendo la lista que Lindsay me había hecho choque con otro carrito haciendo que algunas de mis cosas cayeran.

- Bien Bella eres una idiota, mira lo que has hecho- Rezongue mientras me agachaba a juntar mis cosas.- Discúlpame fue mi culpa, lo siento venia distraída.

- No te preocupes, yo también estaba igual- Me quede de piedra al escuchar esa voz, levante mi rostro con rapidez haciendo que nuestras frentes chocaran y por el golpe tumbándome.

- Oh perdóname, ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto ayudándome a levantar y entregándome mis cosas.

- Sí gracias, yo… me tengo que ir- Dije sin saber que decir, caminar y me pare al escuchar su risa.

- Oye, ¿No se te olvida algo?- Pregunto con humor, con algo de vergüenza me di vuelta y camine hasta mi carrito, ahora si era personal contra el carrito y yo.

- ¿No lo olvide, sabes? Eso es lo que hago siempre vengo al súper por horas y cuando ya tengo el carrito lleno, huyo de él y luego vuelvo a empezar, es mi rutina, ya sabes cuando no tengo nada que hacer- Dije avergonzada, mientras pensaba que más tenía que comprar, ¡Puré de tomate! Para la lasaña.

- Bien, pues ya que estas desocupada te invito un trago.- Dijo con rapidez deteniendo mí marcha.

- ¿Me estas invitando a salir?- Pregunte con la ceja alzada.

- Oh, no, no, no es una cita, es por el bien de los empleados de aquí, no debe ser muy cómodo ordenar todas las cosas de nuevo al terminar su jornada solo porque una linda chica no tiene nada más que hacer- Reí al escuchar sus palabras.

- Vaya que sí lo pones así me haces ver como una bruja y bien aceptó sólo porque me convenció tú argumento.

- Yo nunca quise decir eso, por cierto mi nombre es Edward- Se presentó.

- Soy Bella- Respondí.

- De eso no tengo duda- Respondió mirándome, he de decir que sí mirada de agradaba no eran de ese tipo que sólo te ven con lujuria, o de aquellos que me querían matar.

- Mi nombre es Isabella, pero todos me llaman Bella- Afirme aceptando su mano.

- Sin decir más comenzamos a caminar terminando las compras, era casi natural, él y yo hablando de que marcas preferíamos, quince minutos después y dos carritos por mi parte llenos terminamos las compras, Edward se había ofrecido a prestarme su carrito a que él sólo compraría un poco de cereal y té. Estábamos a punto de llegar a la caja registradora, cuando escuche.

- Mira abuelita ya viste todo lo que llevan- Una pequeña jalaba la correa de su bolsa, haciendo así que la señora nos viera a ambos y carrito y sonrió.

- Recuerdo con mí querido Howard veníamos a hacer las compras, Danie.- Le dijo la señora con algo de melancolía. Yo no tenía ni idea que decir y que pensar y al parecer Edward estaba igual.

- Ten esta, cielo. Este es mejor para lavar la ropa, vamos Danie- Sin más tomó a la niña y - Por cierto, que linda pareja hacen, espero que su amor duré para siempre.

- Una vez solos me sentía avergonzada con Edward mientras él me miraba con humor, por lo que sin pensarlo lo deje atrás.

- ¿Y a dónde me llevaras?- Pregunté cuando subimos a su auto, un maverick negro.

- ¿Conoces Niza? - Me pregunto.

- No, sólo he estado tres días aquí y los dos primeros por trabajo.

- Bien iremos. - Afirmó.

* * *

- ... ¿Es verdad? Por Dios ¿En verdad te rompiste los dos brazos y te fracturaste el pie por salvar un gato?- Pregunté riendo mientras le daba otro trago a mi cerveza.

- Mi recompensa fue ser el héroe de mi hermana hasta ahora- Respondió orgulloso.

- Eso debe ser lindo- Respondí con sinceridad.

- ¿Tienes hermanos?- Interrogo.

- No, no tengo, fui hija única- Agradecí que hiciera ningún comentario más.

* * *

- ¿No te estabas hospedando en el hotel?- Me pregunto cuando llegamos a mi departamento.

- Sí, pero hable con mi amiga y ella me lo prestó- Informe- ¿Quieres entrar?- Pregunté él sólo asistió y subo al elevador, los primeros dos pisos los pasábamos en un incómodo silencio, pero algo pasó en el segundo, que el cuestión me décimas de segundo nos estábamos besando como sí no hubiese mañana. Sentí como durante el beso me tomaba con agilidad de los glúteos y me alzaba haciendo que yo me abrazara a sus piernas, sentí como me estampo en la fría pared del elevador, gemí al sentir la superficie fría en mi espalda descubierta a causa de mi vestido.

- ¿Cuál es tú piso?- Preguntó mientras le quitaba la camisa, y rasguñaba su pecho.

- 30- Respondí al sentir como mordía la parte trasera de mi oreja, mi punto débil.

- Bien, tenemos tiempo- Anuncio besando el nacimiento de mis pechos.

Con fuerza tomé con mis manos su rostro y lo bese ferozmente, Dios nunca había odiado más el tiempo de espera para llegar a mi departamento. Nuestras manos se encontraban explorando el cuerpo del otro, sonreí cuando nos reflejamos en el frío metal, despeinados, Edward sin camisa y sus pantalones a la cadera y mi vestido mal acomodado y peor aún los tirantes rotos.

- Edward, mi vestido- Rezongue.

- Lo siento- Te lo compensare.- Prometió dándome un beso en la mejilla. Sin darme tiempo de nada la puerta se abre y salimos sin dejar de besarnos, no tengo idea ni de como entramos a mi departamento ni tampoco a qué horas estoy semidesnuda gracias a Edward, muerdo mi labio a medida que su mano sube y bajo a lo largo de mi pierna. Me mira y suelta una risita, seguida de una mirada llena de lujuria y humor. Puedo sentir pecho desnudo contra los míos, entrelazo mis brazos en su cuello, mientras su aliento caliente choca contra mi cuello junto antes de que lo bese lentamente, mientras nos guía a la habitación.

* * *

Puedo sentir los rayos del sol en mi rostro, haciendo que frunza el ceño, mi cabeza duele un poco, trato de levantarme de la cama, pero un brazo en mi cintura me lo impide, entonces sonrió, sé de quién es, por lo que me acomodó en su pecho de nuevo.

- Buenos días- Dice apretándome.

- Buenos días, dormilón- Respondió sonriendo.

- ¿Dormilón? Fue tú culpa- Reprocha riendo. - Bella, sé que te parecerá una locura, pero estaré un tiempo aquí y tú también...- Habló dejando la frase inconclusa.

- Sí, sí quiero, pero después de este tiempo nadie volverá a saber del otro, ¿Está bien?- Pregunté.

- Está bien- Susurro antes de besarme.

_Y de nuevo me volví a equivocar._

* * *

Escuche las voces de quienes había encargado Kate, mi cuñada para que todo saliera a la perfección, mordí nos labios con nerviosismo, y me coloque una bata de seda negra la cual cubría a la perfección mi lencería de encaje, y me asome al balcón y sonreí al cerca que a tan sólo dos habitación del mío se encontraba la de Edward, mi prometido, sin pensarlo, salí por completo de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mi sin hacer ruido, y salté el primer balcón sin problema, sólo son ocho pisos, me dije tratando de tranquilizarme, sonreí cuando por fin llegué al balcón perteneciente a la habitación de Edward. Sonreí cuando lo vi, semi desnudo riendo con Emmett y James sus primos, lo había extrañado tanto, hace cuatro días había sido la última vez que lo había visto, antes de su _"despedida de soltero", _observe gustosa como salieron de la habitación Emmett y James en busca de más champagne y al verlo mirarse al espejo entre a la habitación.

- Creí que huirías a la primera de cambio en Las Vegas.- Susurre abrazándolo por detrás y besando su hombro desnudo.

- Te he extrañado tanto.- Hablo dándose vuelta y besándome con una mezcla de amor y pasión, a la cual ya correspondí con la misma euforia.

- Yo también te extrañe, Edward.- Hablo con la voz entrecortada mientras el besaba mi cuello, yo recorría su espalda con una mano y con la otra acariciaba su cabello cobrizo.

- Amo como tus labios pronuncian mi nombre, mi Bella- Suspire al sentir como me abrazaba con infinito amor y besaba la coronilla de mi cabeza.

- Tengo miedo, estoy por completo segura de que quiero pasar mi vida a tu lado, pero...- Admití avergonzada.- Te quiero tanto que no soportaría estar lejos de ti, es la primera vez quiero algo con tanta intensidad.

- No me importaría no casarme contigo, no se necesita ningún papel, para que avale el amor que te tengo, no me importaría no casarme si de todos modos te tendré a mi lado, te amo y nunca te dejaría, tú eres mi razón de ser- Hablo con sinceridad no solo en sus palabras, sino en su mirada. Al no saber que decir lo bese demostrándole todo lo que hacía sentir, cuando sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo mi piel se encendía, él era el único que había logrado hacerme sentir así, y estaba feliz de que él hubiera sido, me tomo de los muslos haciendo así que yo abrazara su cintura con mis piernas, Edward me llevo hasta la cama y me deposito con suavidad, nos miramos a los ojos y nos sonreímos, Edward tomo el cordón de mi bata y estuvo a punto de desanudarla, pero negué.

- No Edward, yo quiero ser la Sra. Cullen y solo hare el amor con mi marido, te amo y eso es más fuerte que cualquier cosa.- Tenía miedo de casarme, pero no tenía miedo de estar con Edward y a pesar de mis dudas al matrimonio, sabía que Edward y yo lo resolveríamos juntos.

Edward se inclinó y beso mi entrecejo y se acostó a mi lado, sin dejar de abrazarme, yo me aferre a su fuerte pecho y coloque mi cabeza en este escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Bese su pecho y su mentón, mientras con mis manos delineaba sus labios, mientras Edward besaba mis dedos, me apoye con mis codos para poder besarlo, no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevábamos así, dándonos castos besos en los labios, recostados en la cama, hasta que escuchamos un grito.

- Edward, hijo, no encontramos a Be… Anthony Masen Cullen, ¿Qué crees que haces?, Bella cariño, te hemos estado buscando por todos lados, Alice, Kate, Rosalie y Victoria, estaban a punto de llamar a la policía alegando un secuestro- Edward comenzó a reír a mandulaba batiente al escuchar a su madre, sabía que las chicas lo harían sin pensarlo, de mala gana, nos levantamos Edward y yo de la cama y caminamos hasta la puerta, donde Esme la madre de Edward, esa mujer hermosa de cabello color caramelo y ojos color esmeralda, los cuales heredo a su hijo, estaba a punto de salir cuando Edward me detuvo tomándome de la mano y haciéndome voltear, robándome así uno de esos besos que te dejan sin aliento. Me sonroje, al ver escuchar a mi futura suegra.

- Edward, por Dios hijo, te casaras con ella en menos de una hora, a este paso tendré a mi nieto antes de llegar a la noche de bodas- Lo reto sin molestia, nos veía tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

- Perdón mamá.- Se disculpó con una sonrisa pícara, la cual me afirmaba que no lo sentía para nada.- ¡Te esperare en el altar seré el chico de traje negro, el cual estará al lado del padre!- Bromeo Edward, sonriente, cuando estaba a punto de entrar a mi habitación.

- Y yo seré la chica de blanco.- Respondí de la misma forma.

- Bien así no habrá equivocaciones.- Grito cuando yo ya había sido jalada al interior de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo es que saliste sin que nadie te viera? Solo un segundo te deje sola, y nunca te vi por el pasillo.- Pregunto Kate curiosa, una vez ya lista, aun no me veía al espejo, tenía miedo del resultado, y si no le gustaba a Edward.

- Brinque por el balcón- Respondí con rapidez, diablos, nunca pensé en lo que dirían al enterarse, al parecer Edward no se había dado cuenta de este hecho.

- ¿Pero cómo?- Insistió.

- Yo antes iba a gimnasia, ¿Ya es hora?- Pregunte dando por terminado el tema.

- Ya casi, solo falta esto, ten cariño, la tradición dice que debes tener algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo azul y algo prestado. Y como ya me habías dicho que ya tenías el ''algo viejo'', quiero darte el algo azul.- Dijo entregándome un lindo broche azul el cual coloco en mi cabello, sonreí abrazándola.

- Muchas gracias, Esme- Sonreí llorosa.

- No quiero que llores cariño, ya es hora, y ahora yo te traigo esto mi cielo, es algo viejo- Solté un jadeo al escuchar ''a mi madre'' entrar a la habitación y ver lo que traía entre manos, era la pulsera que con la papá se la había obsequiado a mamá el día que se casaron.

- Muchísimas gracias- Susurre abrazándola cuando todas salieron de la habitación dándonos privacidad.

- Tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti mi niña.- Beso mi frente, yo trataba de que mi maquillaje no se corriera.

- Te quiero mucho nana, gracias por estar aquí, en un momento tan especial, ahora anda que Alice, estaba vuelta loca con tu regalo.

Después de abrir la puerta Rose me sonrió a lo que yo asentí, Alice y Rosalie eran mis mejores amigas de toda la vida. Y eso nunca cambiaria.

- … Lo nuevo será el liguero- Dijo Alice sonriente, ayudándome a colocármelo.

- Y lo prestado serán los aretes.- Dijo Kate.- Mamá me los dio cuando me case con Garrett, pertenece a su familia desde hace décadas.

- Muchas gracias- Agradecí por vigésima vez.

* * *

Mire nerviosa al final del pasillo donde Edward se encontraba mirándome, hoy sería el gran día, tome el brazo de ''papá'' quien me sonrió infundiéndome valor, no sé cómo paso todo pero cuando me di cuenta estaba frente a Edward quien beso mi mano con devoción y me quito el velo, sonreí avergonzada al ver su profunda mirada, después todo lo demás paso sin que me diera cuenta, nuestros votos ya habían pasado en los cuales nos juramos amor eterno.

- Ahora que ya han intercambiado sus votos y anillos, los declaro… Sr. Y Sra. Cullen, ahora puedes besar a la novia, hijo- Declaro el padre, haciéndonos reír, sonreí cuando Edward movió sus labios diciendo _''te amare toda la vida''_ antes de besarme.

* * *

Dejenme un lindo**_ Review_** para que me digan que les parecio el capitulo!

_**Astoria Eaton Cullen Potter**_


	3. Recuerdos dolorosos y amores eternos

Bella POV.-

Escuche el despertador sonar incesante, suspire mientras me removí en mi cama, bostece mientras apagaba el despertador, al estirarme en la cama me di cuenta de que me encontraba sola en la cama, algo habitual de unos días para acá, sabía que después de seis años de matrimonio no todo sería perfecto, lo entendía, pero la relación entre Edward y yo se había enfriado y me preocupaba porque en verdad lo amaba y no quería perderlo, me coloque mi bata mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

* * *

Quince minutos después me encontraba arreglándome con un vestido blanco ligero con zapatillas azules, deje mi cabello suelto, y me maquille de manera ligera, baje a la cocina y me dispuse a preparar el desayune, el cual constaba con unos panques de nuez, los favoritos de Edward así como fruta picada y café, estaba sirviendo todo cuando unas manos se colaron por la abertura de mi vestido, sonreí mientras me dejaba hacer, esto era lo único que no cambiaba, todas las mañana sentía sus manos en mi cuerpo, me gire para verlo a la cara, sonreí al verlo con esa sonrisilla picara, estaba vestido solo con pantalón deportivo y una camiseta blanca la cual se le pegaba como una segunda piel, no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando me encontraba en sentada en la mesa, sin mi vestido y Edward tan solo en boxers, suspire al sentir sus manos por todo mi cuerpo y su boca en mi cuello, mientras yo no dejaba de pasear mis manos por toda su ancha espalda.

- Oh, Edward- Jadee, mientras besaba mis labios, el con agilidad me quito mi brasear blanco- No aguanto más- Anuncie.

- Ni yo amor, te he extrañado tanto- Pero como todo, esto no pudo efectuarse ya que comenzó a sonar el estúpido teléfono.- No le hagas caso, que llegue a la contestadora- Pidió Edward.

_- Edward soy yo, Sandy necesito que conteste mi llamada es urgente, te he llamado a tu celular, pero no contestas_- Bufe molesta mientras lo aventaba y me colocaba de nuevo mi brasear y mi vestido, mientras Edward suspiraba derrotado.

- Bella, yo…- Trato de hablar Edward.

- ¿Bella yo, que? Sabes Edward me siento la amante, cada que tratamos de estar juntos nos interrumpen, como si fuera malo que quisiéramos pasar tiempo juntos, eres mi marido, Edward, ¿Pero acaso has pensado cuanto hace que no podemos estar juntos? Será mejor que me vaya, se me hace tarde y a ti también tu querida _Sandy_ está más que desesperada por verte.- Respondí mientras tomaba su gabardina azul y mi bolsa.

- Bella, te lo compensare, lo juro- Dijo tomando mi mano cuando estaba a punto de salir.

- Yo…- Baje la mirada- Ya no estoy tan segura de esto.- Respondí.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto.

- Que tal vez lo mejor sería separarnos, antes de terminar odiándonos o peor aun siendo unos completos desconocidos- Conteste.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que nos separemos?- Pregunto dolido.

- Por supuesto que no, pero ya no sé qué más hacer, te amo, pero no sé si eso sea suficiente- Acepte, soltándome y alejándome a mi auto.

* * *

Maneje hasta mi oficina, necesitaba despejarme de mis problemas matrimoniales, esto no estaba bien, al llegar entre refunfuñando contra la zorra de Sandy, cuando Alice me tomo del brazo ofreciéndome mi café matutino.

- ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto interesada.

- Estoy a punto de matar a la zorra secretaria de Edward, es una estúpida impertinente, y no sé qué ocurrirá con Edward y conmigo- Respondí con pesadumbre.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar hoy y hablamos?- Invito.

- No puedo, tenemos una cena familiar Edward y yo, pero que te parece si salimos temprano y vamos con un trago mañana- Accedí.- Ahora necesito con urgencia trabajar.

- Bien, hablando de eso, tenemos un nuevo objetivo su nombre es Viktor Hooke, es un mercenario, adicto a la prostitución, reservo un masaje en su yate privado el cual tendrá máxima seguridad por ello iras con un equipo, tú te encargaras de Hooke y ellos de los demás.- Anuncio.

- Envíame toda la información a mi laptop estaré en mi oficina y si habla mi marido dile que fue a firmar un contrato de compra venta de una casa, y recuérdale la cena en casa de Kate y Garret, por favor.- Sin más me marche a mi oficina.

* * *

Mi trabajo nunca había sido fácil y es el trabajo en el que toda niña pensaba para cuando fuera grande pero las cosas se dieron yo tenía tres meses cuando un ex agente mato a mamá, por lo que mi padre un antiguo espía ruso nos llevó a Giddeon mi hermano mayor y a mi a vivir en pequeño pueblo a cien kilómetros de Chernóbil, pero no duramos mucho hay ya que cuando tenia Giddeon diez y yo, seis años papá nos pidió ir por leña la cual la vendía a unos kilómetros de casa, sabíamos que el recorrido nos llevaría casi cuatro horas ida y vuelta, pero lo necesitábamos para no pasar frio por lo que aceptamos, pero nunca llegamos a entregarle a papá la leña, ya que al llegar a casa, esta se encontraba en llamas, alguien había matado a papá y luego había quemado la casa, después de ese día todo cambio, Giddeon fue adoptado por una familia adinerada, mientras yo quede al cuidado de Charlie Swan, un amigo de papá, él junto con su esposa Reneé me enseñaron todo lo que se con solo un propósito venganza, pero yo no pude dejarlo, no sabía que más hacer por lo que termine trabajando para Jeanine Bottom, quien tenía una agencia de espionaje.

Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Rosalie llamándome quien traía un gigantesco arreglo de flores de todos los colores, mire a Rose con la ceja alzada y ella después de colocar las flores en mi escritorio levanto las manos diciendo.

- Yo solo entrego el pedido, son de Edward, son preciosas.- Dijo mirándolas.

- En verdad lo son- Acepte mirando la nota que venían en ellas.

_Te amo, no lo olvides, sólo a que darnos una oportunidad más, por nuestro amor,_

_no te pienso perder tan fácil, Isabella, no pienso dejarme vencer, _

_no sin antes luchar por esto._

_Con amor, tu eterno enamorado._

_Posdata:_

_¿Ya te dije que adoro cuando llevas ese conjunto?_

_Edward_

Suspire antes de dejar el paquete en mi bolso. No me di cuenta que todas las chicas me estaban observando por lo que dije.

Hora de trabajar- grite.

* * *

Mire el precioso Yate blanco, _es una lástima_ pensé antes de saltar del helicóptero hacia el yate, al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de este hecho, mire a Wyatt quien asintió alejándose junto con un equipo para el despeje mientras que Rose, Alice y Victoria, me acompañaban, mire como un grupo hombres se encontraban en el exterior fumando, espere escuchar por el micrófono que tenía en mi oído la indicación de Wyatt, cuatro segundo escuche un despejado, por lo que me acerque hacia un pequeño espacio en el cual podía brincar a aun así pasar desapercibida, era un poco incómodo esto con tacones de aguja y un vestido corto sstraple negro, corrí en silencio hacia uno de ellos antes de treparme a la espalda con agilidad y en su cuello usar la pistola eléctrica, mientras que otro aparecía por detrás de mi corriendo, por lo que lo golpee con mi codo directo en el rostro haciéndolo retroceder aullando, sin esperar más tiempo utilice mi cuerpo tirándolo al suelo, quedando así noqueado, puedo observar otros dos viniendo a mi encuentro, al primero de ellos con agilidad girare su cuello, no con la fuerza necesaria para matarlo, solo lo necesitaba fuera de mi camino para lograr mi objetivo, mientras que al último lo patee en el abdomen, pero casi ni se movió por lo que tome un fierro en forma de palo y golpee directo a su cabeza desmayándolo.

- Despejado- Anuncie, mirando que estuviera despejado, mire todo a mi alrededor recordando el mapa, por lo que quería decir que la puerta más alejada era la de Viktor, me arregle un poco antes de tocar a la puerta.

- Señor Hooke, soy Tris Agronsky- Hable con mi acento ruso, ya que él había pedido a una rusa, entrando a la habitación después de que este gritara un pase.

- No eres como te imagine- Hablo con un pronunciado acento alemán, él era castaño de unos cuarenta y tantos.- Ven aquí.- Pidió señalándose, por lo que respire antes de cerrar la puerta y caminar hacia el.- Eres preciosa- Sonrió con lujuria, sonreí mientras pasaba su mano por mis piernas y fruncí el ceño al sentir mi arma.- Pero que demo….- Maldijo.

- Fue un gusto trabajar para usted, Hooke- Respondí antes de matarlo, me aleje con rapidez hacia el exterior, era tarde y había quedado de ver a Edward en veinte minutos y no tendría tiempo para arreglarme sin no me daba prisa.

* * *

**_Al día siguiente…_**

Escuche el incesante sonido del teléfono escucharse de los cuatro teléfonos que teníamos esparcidos en la casa, sabía que en algún momento teníamos que levantarnos por él, pero por ahora quería seguir en la comodidad de mi cama.

- Bella, cariño contesta ese maldito teléfono- Maldijo Edward enterrando su rostro en la almohada. Fruncí el ceño porque tenía que ser yo, ambos estamos en la cama, porque él no era que se levantaba y lo contestaba, había una posibilidad del cincuenta por ciento de que fuera para él. Pero solo me limite a decir.

- Si tanto te molesta contesta tú anda, que yo no me pienso levantar, por mí que deje mensaje.- Respondí con simpleza dándole la espalda, como ya lo había dicho era verdad que no estábamos pasando nuestro mejor momento, estábamos por una pequeña crisis y eso se pudo comprobar en la cena de anoche.

_Flash back_

- Edward se estaciono frente a la enorme casa que se presentaba ante nosotros, mire de reojo como Edward me abría la puerta y me dejaba salir del automóvil.

- Gracias- Musite tomando su brazo, me detuve antes de subir las pequeñas escaleras para llegar a la entrada, Edward me miro extrañado al verme pararme, fueron solo dos segundos en los que nuestra mirada se cruzó, _extrañaba esto_ quise decir pero no me atreví a hacerlo, vi como él iba a decir algo pero en eso la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una embarazada Kate, quien por cierto esperaba cuatrillizos.

- Por Dios, Katie, tu panza es enorme- Sonrió Edward al ver a su hermanita.

- Cállate idiota, nunca creí poder decir esto, pero amo estar gorda, tendré no uno sino cuatro, y puedo comer lo que quiera y nadie me puede decir nada- Rio alegre mientras frotaba su prominente barriga.- Ahora ven Bella, que prima Jenn tiene rato preguntando por ti, por cierto me encanta su vestido.- Mire mi vestido el cual era color azul, el favorito de Edward, era palabra de honor ajustado al cuerpo y casi a la altura de las rodillas, y unas zapatillas cerradas de plataforma plateadas.- Y por ti hermanito preguntaba…- No pudo terminar de decir porque en eso llego Garret su marido y la sorprendió abrazándola por la espalda y besando su mejilla, un tanto incomoda gire mi cabeza hacia Edward quien también se veía igual.

- Oh perdón, hola Bells- Me abrazo y beso mi mejilla- Hola cuñado, ven, vamos con los chicos, te estábamos esperando, adiós amor- Beso a su esposa, no podía creer que aunque llevaban diez años de casado siguieran igual y Edward y yo no, vi como Edward se despedía de mi torpemente y se marchaba con Garret.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Bella?- Pregunto mi rubia cuñada.

- No, no, claro que no, ¿Por qué?- Negué simulando no saber nada.

- Es solo que los note extraños, pero vaya que debe ser mi imaginación, mira que mis hormonas están haciendo estragos- Comento mientras caminábamos a la sala.

- Isabella querida, hola, ¿Cómo estás?- Me abrazo con demasiada efusividad, Jenn esa hermosa castaña de preciosos ojos miel.

- Jenn, hola, muy bien, ¿Y tú cómo has estado? Estas magnifica, en verdad que Ginebra está haciendo contigo maravillas- Sonreí gustosa de verla, de toda la familia de Edward, ella junto con Esme y Kate era quien mejor me caía a pesar de sus diecisiete años.

- Muy bien, los he extrañado horrores, pero pienso entrar a Yale el próximo año, así estaré más cerca de ustedes- Anuncio emocionada.

- Que bien, Jenn, sabes que nuestra casa siempre estará abierta para ti cuando gustes- Ofreció sonriente.

- Querida Isabella, Jenn ya tiene una casa y una familia, ¿Por qué mi _hija_ tendría que estar en un lugar que no es su casa? Hazme un favor Isabella, deja de alcahuetear a mi hija, porque no buscas tener los propios- Recrimino haciendo que todos los presentes voltearon a vernos, no sabía que contestar me quede por completo quieta, ese tema no era muy bien aceptado por mí ni por Edward, sabía que estaba borracha podía oler el alcohol que había consumido, pero nunca me había sentido tan avergonzada y dolida, sabia a lo que se refería, ella me odiaba desde un principio, pero siempre lo odie.

- Mamá, ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? Discúlpate- Gruño furiosa Jenn, mientras que Kate, me miraba avergonzada mientras le quitaba la copa que traía en mano.

- ¡Basta Camile, no voy a permitir que te vuelvas a referir así a alguno de mis hijos! Ni tampoco me quiero ver en la penosa necesidad de pedirte que te marches.- Mire a Esme Cullen, esa preciosa mujer la cual me estaba defendiendo.

- Yo… no importa, por favor Esme- Suplique tomándola de la mano, ella me miro para luego regalarme una preciosa sonrisa

- Acompáñame querida- Pidió, asentí de manera rápida mientras caminaba detrás de ella, hacia la cocina. Una vez solas ella me miro con dulzura- ¿Qué ocurre, cariño?- Me pregunto con infinito amor, suspire antes de contestar.

- Pues le ofrecí nuestra casa a Jenn…- No pude continuar porque ella tomo mis manos y negó.

- No cariño, me refiero, ¿Qué ocurre contigo y Edward? ¿Estás bien? Te noto triste, distante, sabes que odio meterme en las relaciones de mis hijos, pero me preocupan, nunca los había visto así, entiendo que no quieras hablarlo, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para todo cariño, yo te quiero mucho y solo quiero su felicidad.- Dijo besando mi mejilla.

- Estoy bien, Esme, fue solo recordar aun no lo llevo muy bien- Acepte a medias.

- Te entiendo cielo. Ahora anda sonreí que tienes una hermosa sonrisa y no me gusta verte desperdiciarla- Reí antes de abrazarla.

- Gracias, por todo mamá- Susurre contra su pecho, ella me apretó más fuerte entre sus brazos antes de decir.

- Denada, mi niña- Respondió, era la primera vez que la llamaba así, pero a ella no le incomodaba, ella me lo había dicho.

_Fin flash back._

* * *

_Flash back_

_Cuatro años dos meses antes..._

Sentí una intensa desolación cuando entre a casa, Edward aún no había llegado ya que no estaba su auto en la entrada, por lo que subí directo a mi habitación, no quería que nadie me viera, no sabía cómo se lo diría a Edward, sabía que un bebé a estas alturas no era lo que habíamos planeado, aunque siendo sincera, no lo habíamos planeado, pero una gran parte de mí, estaba deseando tener un bebé idéntico a su padre, un mini Edward o un pequeña niña, pero eso no ocurriría nunca, me deshice de mi bufanda lila y tire mi bolso en la cama, no podía con este dolor era demasiado intenso, mire todo a mi paso y lo tire, tire los libros, fotografías, adornos, el teléfono y la lámpara, no me sentía bien, odiaba esto, tire el espejo y todo lo que estaba en el tocador, no me importaba nada, me deshice de mi blusa verde esmeralda, y me mire al espejo, mi aspecto era deplorable, mi cabello esta hecho un asco, mi maquillaje estaba escurrido marcando el paso de mis lágrimas, mire mi vientre plano, aquel que días antes veía con añoranza pensando el cuándo se encontrara abultado con una vida dentro de él, cosa que nunca pasaría, recordé el horrible dolor que sentí cuando el doctor Weston, me entrego mis resultados en los cuales me explico que mi matriz estaba dañada, por lo que me sería más que imposible embarazarme algún día, después de eso no recuerdo nada más, solo dolor y tristeza, maneje directo a casa, necesitaba estar sola, tenia de la reacción de Edward, cuando le conté mis sospechas del embarazo, se puso eufórico, cosa que me ayudo a pensar que si podría ser madre, camine a mi closet, Edward me había regalado un precioso ropón blanco, para nuestro hijo, había dicho, haciéndome reír por primera vez desde que le comunique de mi sospecha, mire el pequeño ropón antes de tirarlo con todas mis fuerzas por la ventana que daba a la calle, y me tire al suelo en una de las esquinas de mi habitación mientras lloraba como desde hace más de 20 años no lo hacía, después de la muerte de papá me había obligado a no quebrarme, pero esto rebasaba mi limite, dolía, quemaba mi cuerpo, enterré mi cabeza en mi piernas, mientras con mis brazos las abrazaba.

- Bella, ¿Estás aquí?- Grito Edward desesperado, no alcance a contestar porque al verme corrió a mi lado- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás lastimada? ¿Bella alguien entro a casa? – Interrogo preocupado mientras que con sus ojos buscaba alguna herida o algo.

- Mi bol… bolso- Respondí con la voz quebrada, yo no podía decirle, mire como corria hacia él y veía los análisis, al leerlos abrió los ojos inmensamente.- Perdoname, Edward- Suplique sin parar de llorar.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, mi cielo- Respondió con tristeza, mientras se acercaba a mí.

- No te acerques, por favor, solo vete- Suplique enterrando mi rostro en mi cuerpo- Te falle.- Llore.

- Eso es verdad no lo has hecho. Escúchame bien, no lo has hecho, Bella- Me dijo negando.

- Tú te mereces eso y más y siendo sinceros yo no puedo dártelo- Grite alejándome hacia la puerta de mi habitación- Yo no quiero que está conmigo por lastima.- Grite con furia aventándole cuando el mi trato de abrazar.

- Yo no te tengo lastima, yo te amo- Contraataco.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Por qué no me odias? ¿Por qué no me lo hechas en cara?- Pregunte molesta, no me merecida su compasión.

- En verdad quieres saberlo- Pregunto, a lo que yo asentí.- Bien, mírate, ¿Qué es lo que ves?- Pregunto llevándome hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero.

- A nosotros, puedo vernos.- Respondí.

- No, mira con más profundidad.- Pidió con dulzura.

- Veo nuestro amor, veo tristeza, dolor- Susurre derramando lágrimas.

- ¿Quieres saber que veo yo?- Pregunto yo solo pude asentir apretándome a su pecho.- Veo a la mujer más hermosa, fuerte y valiente de todas, pero tan bien veo a la una mujer frágil, lastimada y temerosa, veo a mi esposa, mi compañera, la mujer a la que amo más que a cualquier cosas.- Respondió tocando mi vientre- La amo por lo que es, por sus virtudes y defectos, ella es maravillosa y pienso todos los días al levantarme que fue lo que hice para tenerla conmigo- Me movió de frente al espejo llevándonos a la cama, una vez hay, comenzó a quitarme las zapatillas blancas y besar mis pies, así mismo repitió la acción cuando me quito mi pantalón blanco, cuando llego a mi vientre lo beso con infinita ternura, yo evite mirarlo, no podía con ello.- Te amo, Isabella y nada cambiara lo que siento por ti, porque esto es verdadero, me escuchas, te amo y ahora te amo más de lo que creía humanamente posible- No podía creer que él también estaba llorando, no soporte más y me avente a sus brazos, ambos sacamos todo el dolor que sentíamos, pero juntos, llorábamos hasta no poder más y agradecí tenerlo a él, pues estando a su lado nada era más fuerte.

Antes de dormirme mire su rostro el cual estaba pegado al mío.

– Estaremos bien- Susurro Edward sonriendo levemente, mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

– Promételo- Pedí cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

– Te lo juro- Prometió haciéndome sonreír, para después besarme con dulzura en los labios.

- Duérmete mi amor, estaré aquí para ti.- Asentí aferrándome a su cuerpo igual que él lo hacía con el mío.

- Te amo- Susurre.

- Y yo te amo a ti, sin importar nada estaremos bien- Respondió Edward con seguridad.

_Fin flash back.-_

* * *

_Tiempo actual._

- Bien discúlpame no volverá a pasar, no te volveré a pedir que lo hagas.- Respondió saliendo de la habitación dejándome sola y con una horrible sensación en el pecho, volvimos a lo mismo pensé.

_- Hablas a la casa de Isabella y Edward Cullen, por el momento no estamos entonces deja tu nombre y número y nosotros en cuanto podamos nos comunicaremos contigo, adiós._

_- Isabella, soy Jeanine, necesito de tus servicios querida, es urgente que te comuniques conmigo.- Escuche la voz de Jeanine a través sabía que tenía que contestar por lo que levante el teléfono mientras Edward salía de nuevo de la habitación ya que se había regresado por su móvil, el cual acababa de sonar._

_- ¿Qué ocurre Jeanine? – Pregunte sin eso de la cortesía, a decir verdad no estaba de humor para hipocresías este no era un buen momento, pero sabía que me distraería el trabajo._

_- ¿Cómo te trata la vida de casada, querida?- Pregunto Jeanine Bottom, mi jefa._

_- Bien- Conteste secamente recordando lo sucedido hace minutos con mi marido._

_- Vaya, vaya, problemas en el paraíso, yo te dije que no te casarás que solo era una pérdida de tiempo el casarte, no tenías que atarte para tener sexo con él, ahora atente a las consecuencias.- Bufe molesta al escuchar su ''dulce'' comentario._

_- Nosotros no nos casamos para sólo tener sexo, Jeanine, fue porque nos amábamos.- Contraataque._

_- ¿Hace cuánto que no tienen sexo o diversión? ¿Y qué es eso de ''fue porque nos amábamos'' acaso ya les acabo la luna de miel? Yo sabía que no durarían más de cinco añ…- No tenía más ganas de escuchar en lo que se había convertido mi matrimonio, ya que ni siquiera yo sabía en lo que se había convertido._

_- Llevamos seis años de casados, gracias, pero dime ¿Para eso me llamabas? - La interrumpí con dureza- Creí que me tenías un trabajo- Susurre asomándome al pasillo, Edward había entrado al baño, por lo que podía hablar con tranquilidad, sin miedo a que me escuchara._

_- Bien, bien, bien, te tengo un nuevo trabajo, por cierto muy trabajo el de ayer- Hablo- Pero dime podrás hacerlo, o tendrás problemas con tu maridito, con eso de que a lo mejor se alargue a días.- _

_- Edward sabe que como ingeniera en sistemas viajo mucho- Respondí con simpleza, cuando nos conocimos había inventado que era ingeniera de sistemas y por ella viajaba con muy regularidad, pero al parecer no era la única él era contratista por lo que también viajaba mucho- Jeanine, debo colgar llegare a la oficina a las nueve.- Sin más colgué mientras Edward volvía a la habitación._

- ¿Problemas con el trabajo?- Pregunto mientras caminaba por lo habitación en busca de su traje.

Al parecer tiene un trabajo para mí por lo que tendré que viajar algunos días, nada que no haya hecho antes- Conteste sacando una falda de tubo de seda negra y una blusa también de seda color cielo y mis zapatillas de tacón negras, acomode mi cabello en un chongo y me maquille ligeramente, mientras me colocaba mis pendientes mire por el espejo a Edward que se estaba poniendo un traje gris oscuro con una camisa color verde olivo. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo nuestra vida había cambiado, Edward y yo, ya no éramos esa pareja explosiva que buscaba cualquier rincón para besarse y más, ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera teníamos verdadera intimidad la última vez que habíamos hecho el amor creo que había sido en la fiesta de Collin el hijo de nuestro vecino, hace casi un mes.

* * *

Gracias por todos sus Review chicas, no saben como le alegran el día.

Dejenme un lindo**_ Review_** para que me digan que les parecio el capitulo!

¡Chicas muchas gracias, por los Reviews, los PM, los Favoritos, Alertas, Follows! Me alegra que les este gustando la historia, y gracias a aquellas que me dieron sus consejos, sin más solo querías agradecerlos, con Amor.

_**Astoria Eaton Cullen Potter**_


End file.
